Pooh's Hunny Hunt
is a mini-game featured in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts Final Mix. It is found in the 100 Acre Wood and is based on an iconic scene from the feature film, "Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree".''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Winnie_the_Pooh_and_the_Honey_Tree As a reward for completing the mini-game, the player is awarded a Naturespark. Story After Sora obtains the first Torn Page, the Hunny Tree area becomes accessible. The initial scene depicts Piglet, alone and nervous, calling out for Winnie the Pooh. Piglet notices a large shadow looming over him in the form of Sora, who he proceeds to quickly run away from. Sora then has to search for Piglet, and finds him cowering behind the Hunny Tree. Piglet begins to stutter and apologise, but Sora speaks calmly, asking whether Piglet knows Pooh. Piglet goes on to explain that he has something for a Pooh, and needs to deliver it to him. As he talks, he spies Pooh in the distance and makes headway towards him. Piglet reaches Pooh, who is musing about the smell of hunny wafting from the Hunny Tree. He explains that he has brought Pooh the balloon that he requested. Pooh thanks him, and elaborates on his intended use of the balloon to ascend the tree and capture the hunny. Sora appears and volunteers his assistance, and Owl then explains the best way to reach the hollows containing the hunny. After he has reached the top of the tree, Pooh can be seen consuming hunny to his heart's content. He voices aloud his thoughts on the lengths to which he will go to obtain his favorite treat. Objective The objective of the game is to guard Pooh from the bees situated at various intervals up the tree as he floats up holding his balloon and collecting hunny. The mini-game ends when the three-minute time limit expires. As an additional reward for achieving 100 licks of hunny within the mini-game, the player is rewarded with the Cheer ability. Controls *'Jump''' - Jump to the next branch *'Attack' - Whack the bees *'Rush' - Provides a speed boost Strategy The mini-game requires Sora to protect Pooh as he ascends the tree. The bees will fly at regular intervals towards Pooh from hives suspended from the tree's branches each time the bear goes to collect hunny from a hollow in the trunk. In order to protect Pooh, Sora must lock on to the bees and whack them. The attack must be timed correctly in order for Sora himself to jump up onto the next branch. If it is mistimed, Sora will fall down the tree. In order to speedily reascend to his former position, the "Rush" command can be utilised to give Sora speed boosts. The bees will not attack Sora himself, and they move predictably, so it is a fairly simple matter to time each attack correctly. The camera must be used to maintain a clear view of Pooh at all times, else he will disappear from sight around the tree. It is recommended that High Jump is unequipped for this particular mini-game, as it makes jumping from branch to branch more tedious. Once the top hollow has been reached, Pooh will continue to consume hunny until the time limit has been reached. Notes and References Category:Kingdom Hearts Minigames Category:Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Minigames